


Timeless Moments

by halfmysoul



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Song of Achilles References, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmysoul/pseuds/halfmysoul
Summary: Achilles comes back to camp after a long day of fighting.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Timeless Moments

I was pacing back in forth in the tent waiting for Achilles to return from today’s battle. The rhythmic sound of his feet slapping the ground as I walked was the only thing keeping me sane. I couldn’t help but think that today was the day Achilles wasn’t going to come back. Every time he rode off into battle it was a gamble, a gamble I didn’t want to lose to some prophecy or twisted turn of fates.

The sound of the tent flap opening broke me out of my reverie, it was Achilles with a big smile on his face. All at once, I felt the tension draining out of my body. He was here, and he was alive. That’s all that mattered to me. It took only a few long strides until I was able to reach him. I wrapped him up in my arms and closed my eyes not wanting to let go. We stood like that for a while, just breathing each other in. After a while, my senses started to come back to me. I could feel that patches of my chiton were starting to get wet and there was a slippery feel to Achilles’ skin. When I pulled away to get a better look at him, I realized that his own chiton and armor were saturated with blood and his skin was marred with it as well as dirt. I could only hope the blood was that of the enemies and not his own. The sweet Achilles I had known for the better part of my life was not one I was able to associate with the killing war machine everyone insisted he was out on the field.

I reached for his arms until I came in contact with the buckles of his armor. Slowly and with care, I began to remove his armor and lay it on the ground. First, the right arm was free, and then the left. Once the breastplate was removed, I undid the rest of his armor a little faster, eager to have him as far away from the war as possible. Neither of us spoke while I did this, the only sounds were the hitches in Achilles breathing as I ran my hands over his body and the faraway sound of the rest of the camp celebrating. As I stood, our eyes met. His were wide and innocent looking. I leaned in close so I could murmur in his ear that we should both go bathe in the pond. With a slight nod of his head, I grabbed his wrist and some clean clothes before leading him out of the tent and through the woods.

* * * * *

Once we arrived, I dropped our clean clothes on a large rock away from the pond. With Achilles' wrist still in my grasp, I led him to the water's edge. We turned to face each other once more and at the same time, we reached to undo each other's chitons. The fabric slowly fell from my body and pooled at my feet. Mine would need to be washed for it was streaked with blood from holding him so close. Achilles on the other hand would probably need to get rid of his completely. The once white cloth was now a deep red. A breeze whistled through the trees and we both shivered a bit at the coolness on our bodies. The first dip of my foot into the water disrupted the calm surface. I waded deeper and waited for Achilles to join me.

When he finally reached me, he cupped my jaw in his palm and moved closer. My hands found his waist and he curved beautifully up against me when I pulled our bodies closer, he was so responsive to my touch. We were still silent, nothing but the sounds of our breathing and the wind as we just gazed into each other's eyes. Closer and closer our faces moved until I felt the faintest brush of lips against my own. The kiss was slow and lazy, sweeter than honey.

We stood there for a while, lips locked and hands wandering. One of his hands moved from my jaw to run through my hair and gave me a little tug. I let out a groan from deep in my chest, he swallowed the noise with his mouth. His other hand wandered up across my side leaving a trail of fire in its wake before stopping a resting on my neck with his thumb over my pulse. My hands, which were joined at the small of his back, unclasped and made their way up his body and across the muscular planes of his chest. I rubbed my thumbs across each of his cheeks cleaning away some of the dirt that was there before winding my arms around his neck to play with the hair at his nape. Our breath was hot as it mingled together stealing more kisses from one another. Every time we were able to have each other like this, I found myself thinking of how lucky I am to have found this, to have found him.

Pulling apart for a moment, we stood there and looked into each other's eyes. We were both breathing shallowly and his eyes were smiling on me and I’m sure mine on him looked the same. I gave him a shy smile before bending down into the water and starting what we came here to do, wash. Scooping the water up in my cupped hands, I let myself clean every part of him. Washing away the dirt, grime, and blood of the battle, if only washing could make it go away forever.

Soon, Achilles joined in. We washed each other and with every caress and touch to every inch of skin, the two of us became more impatient. Our foreheads drew together, he parts my thighs letting one of his slide in between and threads the fingers of his left hand together with those of my right. Our breathing has become more labored and I can see the wild spark of playfulness in his eyes.

He doesn’t kiss my mouth. He goes up on his toes to kiss my forehead first before laying kisses all over my face. My cheeks, my nose, my jaw, and my ears all feel the press of his lips. He goes back down, his feet flat once again, and presses another kiss to the corner of my mouth before finally capturing my lips with his. I bite his bottom lip and then soothe it with my tongue. I can feel his breathing hitch again as he arches into my touch, breathless.

We move together slowly like we have all the time in the world. At this moment I don’t think about the looming inevitability of the prophecies or of the horrors faced out on the battlefield. It’s only him and I with the water up to our waists and not an inch of space between us. I wish we could stay here forever.

I feel Achilles lips leave my mouth once again and they start traveling downwards. He scorches hot, open-mouthed kisses across my jaw and down my throat. When he reaches my pulse point on my neck, he closed his lips, sucks, and bites until he’s satisfied with the mark he’s made. This time it’s not him who arches into my ministrations, but me into his. I don’t know how much longer I can take this.

Finally, with a sweet slide, I grind our bodies together and watch as Achilles' mouth falls open and he attempts to suppress a full-body shiver. More frantically now I kiss down the smooth planes of his chest, sucking, licking, and biting marks as I go. He might be marked by the war and the bloodshed, but when that’s all washed away, my marks will remain. The bruises will fade, but I have no qualms about replacing them. I circle my tongue around his left nipple, playing with it until it’s peaked under my tongue. Achilles let out a low groan and I can feel it vibrating in his chest just as he is vibrating with want. I switch to the other side giving the other the same treatment before sliding up his body and capturing his lips in mine desperately.

Our tongues slide together mimicking the movements of our lower bodies. He licks inside my mouth tasting all of me. The breathless groans and pants we make are swallowed up by the other disappearing before they get too loud. The water is making it easier to slide our bodies together and it begins to splash as our movements become more frantic. I’m not going to last much longer and I can tell by the wild look in Achilles' eyes that he is right on the edge as well. I slide my hand down Achilles' side, scratching lightly with my fingernails. With a clear destination in mind, I reach my hand between us, circling us both in my hand moving down with a practiced slide. Achilles tries to murmur something in my ear but it comes out garbled as he is so overtaken by the pleasure. My hand moves faster between us, we’re both so close. With a swipe of my thumb over his sensitive head Achilles comes with a long-drawn-out moan and slumps his body against mine. I soon as I feel my lover being overtaken by desire I spill between us as well. My hand still moves slicking us together as we both ride out our desire together.

We’re both slumped up against each other trying to regain our breathing. Our lovemaking was lengthy and drawn-out, but I would have it no other way with him. Once both of our breathing evens out, we remove our heads from the others' shoulder. I bring my hand up to run through his hair and he brings him up to cup my face. We lean forward to bring our mouths together again in one last kiss and I hear Achilles speak lowly into my mouth, “I’ll never tire of this” he whispers. Our lips draw together in a slow practiced slide, “I’ll never tire of you” I respond back, the sounds getting swallowed by our mouths coming together.

* * * * *

Achilles envelopes my hand with his own and slowly we wade out of the water together. It has gotten darker since we came to bathe and the sun has almost set. We stand there for a moment allowing the cool breeze to dry our bodies. When Achilles shivers, I instinctually pull him up against me trying to warm us both. Then, I help him into his clothes and he helps me into mine for no reason other than to be close to one another. He looks at me with fondness, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. I lean over quickly, giving him a chaste kiss, simply a brush of lips together before smiling back at him. Then, we begin our short journey through the woods, back to camp, hand in hand.

The sun has fully set when we arrive back at our tent. I draw back the flap first and motion for him to go ahead. Tonight, Achilles doesn’t start to recount his vivid description of the battle as he usually does. How many people he killed, the grass of the field slick with blood and mangled bodies, or the adrenaline he feels as he throws his spear. I think he knows I only listen to make him happy and so he is able to share his excitement with me. Tonight, instead of hearing battle tales, I listen to his clean chiton hit the ground as he unravels it from his body. I hear his feet pad over to our pallet on the ground and shift around in the blankets until he is comfortable.

As I turn around I notice that he is gazing up at me from the ground with his arm outstretched motioning me closer. “Come to bed, Patroclus” he murmurs. I love the way he says my name. Nobody says it as he does. He pronounces all the syllables with care like he’s cherishing the way they feel on his tongue. Everybody else just rushes them all together, but not Achilles. Everything he does down to the way he says my name shows me how highly he regards me in his mind. The thought warms me to my very core.

Soon my chiton is pooling at my feet and I leave it there to deal with in the morning. I walk softly over to the pallet and place my hand in Achilles' outstretched palm. He pulls me in under the warm blankets and I snuggle in closer to feel the warmth radiating from our bodies meld together as one. Achilles is looking at me, I can feel the weight of his gaze. His hand meets my cheek and he caresses me there before turning my face to meet his. My brown eyes travel around his face, memorizing his beauty before looking up to meet his, green and seemingly flecked with gold. I reach my hand into his hair, gold as a million suns, and allow myself the small pleasure of capturing his lips once more.

We don’t kiss for long, our days have been arduous and we both will succumb to the deep pull of sleep soon. Achilles shifts his position so he is flat on his back and his arm is curled around me. I shift with him, allowing my head to rest over his heart and my arm coming up over his stomach with my hand resting on his chest. This is my favorite position. I can hear the steady beating of Achilles' heart, it reminds me that we are still with one another and the prophecy has not yet taken my love from me.

Achilles leans up to place a few light kisses in my hair and I can feel the words unspoken behind each one. “I love you, _philtatos_ ” Achilles whispers into my hair before laying back and waiting for sleep to take him. I feel warm inside as if the warmth of the sun has found a new home in my chest. I love it when he calls me that, _philtatos, most beloved_. I move in even closer, throwing one leg over his body, letting it land between his, and nuzzling my face into his chest. I breathe out a sigh of contentment. Content that he is here with me and we still have this together. “I love you too” I whisper in reply leaving a kiss on his chest before closing my eyes and succumbing to sleep myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first tsoa fanfic I've ever attempted, so hope you enjoy it!


End file.
